


Unexpected reaction

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM is implied, Chocolate, Dessert, Drarry, M/M, anniversary dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: Draco was not a fan of chocolate, until now…





	Unexpected reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BDSM is implied (?)  
Prompt: Unexpected  
Words: 368  
Prompter: Tomoe  
Beta: Digthewriter
> 
> Even though it is not (officially) counted as an entry to the challenge, this work's based on Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge prompt for September 2019.

"How dare you to blindfold me?!" Draco yelled.  
"Oh, Merlin! I'm not kidnapping you, Draco!" Harry said, laughing.   
"You better get it vanished, Scarhead!" Draco said, frowning. "Or you will sleep with the dog tonight. I'm serious!"   
Harry snapped, paying zero attention to Draco's words, even though he knew he was getting really pissed off. It was their fifth wedding anniversary and they were having a fancy homemade dinner. It was dessert time and Harry had a surprise.   
"Snitch is at the Burrow for the night, remember?" Harry said, while inspecting the status of the chocolate bar that appeared on a little plate, between them. It was perfect. "You took him there yourself to 'get us privacy'!"  
"Nice! I'm sure the Weasleys won't complain about you visiting and staying for the night, Harry James!"  
"Oh-Oh!" Mused Harry "We reached the middle name mode earlier this time!"   
"Could you please calm down and open your mouth, D?" Harry was worried. What if Draco didn't like his favorite Muggle chocolate? It was difficult to find and ridiculously expensive. It was a risk. Harry knew that from the start, but he didn't mind. If Draco liked it, it all would be worth it.  
Draco opened his mouth slowly, as if he was afraid, unsure. When the gap between his lips was big enough, Harry placed a little piece of the chocolate. Draco's mouth shut instantly. For a minute or two, he said and did nothing but chewed.  
"Oh!" Draco said, finally.  
"You like it?" Harry asked, almost whispering.   
"What the.. Oh, Merlin!" Draco moaned. "What the hell am I eating?"   
"You..don't like it?" Harry's voice sounded defeated, sad. He snapped again to make the blindfold and the chocolate vanish. Draco wasn't really into chocolate.   
"Oh, for Circe's sake!" Draco's eyes were bright as if he was high on some narcotic. "It. Was. Amazing!"  
"You okay, dear?" Harry asked, cautiously.  
"Ok, you can blindfold me all night long if that's what it takes to get the rest of that chocolate, Mr. Potter!"  
Harry smiled mischievously.   
"Oh, really?"  
Draco nodded, blushing.   
"I need more of that, please!"   
"I can give you more in our bed…"


End file.
